


i guess it's true, love do conquers all

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, Inspired by SKAM, M/M, a little messy I guess but cheesy enough, but what's new in that, newtmas - Freeform, slight sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: "You're crazy." Newt said."For you." The blond laughed again, this time sincerely."If you continue like this, I'll hang up."





	i guess it's true, love do conquers all

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most cliché story I've written, but I like it so here it is.  
> Inspired by the Norwegian TV show SKAM S2.
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)

"Do you know that boy?" Everything had started with that question asked by Newt. "He's hot! How is it that you hadn't presented it to me before?" The two boys kept walking down the school corridor, going to their lockers. Minho turned to see him, raising an eyebrow.

"Thomas?" He looked back, watching the boy who had greeted him before. "He's on my track team, of course you've heard of him." The blond opened his mouth, making a surprised expression.

"Oh, so he's _that_ Thomas." The Asian boy nodded. "Now I understand everything." Minho denied, placing a face of disgust. "It's your responsibility as best friend to introduce us." The Asian laughed and shrugged.

"If that's what you want."

"Just don't tell Brenda."

Minho had introduced the two boys one day that Newt went, according to him, casually to a track practice. Immediately the blond realized that the rumors that ran in the school about Thomas were all true. Newt had heard that the brunet was a boy with a high self esteem, perhaps, too high for the taste of some people. He also had a reputation for being selfish, and for using boys and girls at his will. All this couldn't have mattered less to the blond, since all he wanted from Thomas was to sleep with him once and never cross paths again, just what the athlete was used to. Newt wasn't interested in knowing the boy, he knew well enough to think coldly of knowing that it wasn't convenient. The brunet had hurt his friend Brenda, the poor girl, like many, fell in love with the boy and believed that he felt the same, to make the story shorter, it wasn't like that. Newt was risking a lot for wanting to sleep with Thomas, since he knew that if Brenda somehow found out, she would hate him forever, but he couldn't help it, the blond had had a spell of bad luck in terms of boys, most of them didn't know what to do when they were doing it, and he had heard in the corridors of the school, that all the girls Thomas slept with reached the orgasm, and although were mere rumors, Newt decided to believe them.

It had been a very quick introduction, Minho had seen Newt at the pews, and approached him.

"Oh, well, well. Why will my friend would be here?" He leaned on the railing, watching the blond.

"I can't be in my friend's practice because he thinks I'm doing it out of interest, I'm very disappointed." Minho rolled the eyes.

The two boys began to engage in a conversation, when Thomas went past them, heading towards the locker room. Newt raised an eyebrow at the Asian, the boy rolled the eyes for the second time in ten minutes.

"Thomas." The mentioned one turned, directing his glance towards Minho. "The trainer has said something important?"

"The usual thing, that we should stop being lazy and that we can always improve times."

"Something complicated for you, I suppose." Newt said unconsciously, addressing Minho, used to always make fun of him. Thomas let out a laugh, directing his gaze to the blond in front of him, Minho gave him a fulminating look.

"Thomas, this is Newt, my best friend." Both looked at each other, the brunet nodded in greeting and winked at the boy, the blond drowned out a laugh.

They had a relatively short conversation. "Newt," said Thomas, after a while, repeating the boy's name. "I have to take a bath, if you'll excuse me. It was a pleasure." He nodded in the boy's direction and walked towards the locker room.

"Do you still want to sleep with him?" Newt watched him leave, greeting other people on the way, the boy's shirt was full of sweat, his clothes were loose, and still he looked hot.

"Yeah."

That's why Thomas and Newt had ended up in a making out session at the party of one of the boys on the track team. Newt was straddling the brunet, Thomas sitting on the grass as they were in the garden of the house, it was relatively empty.

The two boys had met at the party hours before, had greeted each other and from the moment they did it, Newt knew something was going to happen. After a while, the brunet had returned to look for the blond and had talked with him a little, Newt not wanting to engage into a conversation and only wanting to get to the _point_ as soon as possible, had taken the hand of the athlete, surprising him, directing them to the place where he had found that there were fewer people.

This is how they had come to that situation, they continued to share kisses, the older one began to kiss the blond's neck, making him let out a weak moan, when he began to bite softly on his skin, Newt's phone vibrated, and without wanting to interrupt, the boy took it out of his pocket, placing it next to him so he could watch it without the other boy having to move.

_From Minho (22:43 PM): Brenda just arrived!!!_

_From Minho (22:43 PM): You better be careful if you don't want her to interrupt your romantic moment with Thomas hahaha_

_From Minho (22:57 PM): She's going to the garden..._

The blond, after reading the texts, put away from the boy abruptly, losing the contact of the lips on his neck. The brunet looked at him confused.

"I have to go. I just remembered that... An emergency has arisen. Apparently I left a candle burning in my flat and it could ignite everything in flames... Well, I don't have to explain it to you." The boy under him looked at Newt with a raised eyebrow, a playful smile drawing on his face. "I was having a great time by the way." The blond raised both thumbs. "We will continue this another day." Newt sentenced. He quickly stood up from the athlete's lap.

"Aren't you going to give me your number?" Thomas asked, watching him playfully, the blond denied.

"We will see again."

"Newt" The blond closed his locker, turning to see the athlete on the other side, smiling at him.

"Tommy." The brunet lay himself in a locker, observing the other boy, making a curious face at the nickname.

"No one usually calls me like that."

"Oh, well. Now I do." Thomas laughed at the confidence of the blond's words.

"Do you want to go out today? We can go to the Japanese restaurant that just opened."

"Listen, Tommy. I know what I want, you know what you want, can we skip all that shit that all the other people ask so they don't feel used when they end up in your bed?" Thomas was speechless, watching the blond in front of him for a while, then slowly nodded. "At your place or mine?"

That same day, Newt arrived at Thomas' house.

"Your parents aren't home?" Newt asked, at the moment when the athlete opened the door.

"I live alone." Newt opened his mouth in surprise, the house in which Thomas lived was big, too big for just one person. Newt lived in a flat, which he shared with his friend Aris and Minho.

After coming in, he was directed to the living room, noticing that Thomas had a guitar on the couch.

"Is this what you do?" He smiled at the athlete while sitting on a couch, taking the guitar in his arms. "Do you play a beautiful song and they fall at your feet? You're a heartbreaker, Tommy." The boy denied, sitting next to Newt.

"I don't do that." Thomas had no expression on his face, the boy was too intrigued by the blond who was sitting in front of him.

Newt ran his fingers through the strings, then began to playing foolishly. "Why I don't believe you?" He smiled as he played random chords. "What song do you sing?" He pretended to think deeply. "I know! It's Wonderwall, right?" Newt laughed, beginning to sing a part of the song.

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

The boy stopped singing, but continued playing several chords. "Of course that's not the part you sing."

_I do not believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Newt laughed again and put the guitar aside.

"Do you want something to drink?" The blond denied, the two looked at each other and Newt smiled playfully at him.

Thomas put Newt against the wall, kissing his neck, caressing with his knee the other boy's erection, making him moan loudly. He carried the boy to his room and placed him on the bed.

"I love your curtains, Tommy. A nice yellow color." Thomas laughed a little, trying to control his breath, the blond always made comments so out of place. He approached, and Newt took off Thomas' shirt.

"Damn, how can you be so hot? They look fake." Newt mentioned while admiring the other guy's abs.

Newt approached the brunet and began to kiss him, placing his arms around the other boy's neck and pulled him closer, deepening more the kiss.

The athlete laid him down, placing his arms on the bed, locking Newt between them. It didn't take long for Thomas to take the shirt off the blond, and after a while, the two boys no longer had clothes to cover them.

All were clumsy kisses, loud groans, Newt burying his nails in the back of the athlete, occasionally kissing Thomas' neck, making them see stars.

Newt reached his climax, moaning loudly and dropping himself onto the mattress. Thomas took a little more time, reaching the orgasm at the end, coming on the condom. The brunet dropped his body by Newt's side, both of them trying to catch their breath.

After a while, when they were calmer, Newt stood up, starting to put on his pants.

"You can stay." Thomas spoke, without lifting his face from the pillow.

"I have homework to do, but thanks for the offer." Newt buttoned his shirt. "Thanks, Tommy. It has been a formidable experience."

The brunet made an attempt to laugh, too tired to make it stronger. He sat on the bed, watching the other boy in front of him.

"Will you give me your number?" Newt put on his coat, giving Thomas a smile.

"Goodbye, Tommy."

"Hey, Minho." The two athletes were in the locker room, they had finished the day's practice. The Asian had come out of the showers, and Thomas was already putting on his clothes. "Do you think you could do me a favor? It's about Newt." Minho smiled and turned to see the boy.

"Thomas, if you've fallen in love with him and he broke your heart there's nothing I can do about it." Thomas denied.

"I just wanted to ask you for his number." Minho raised an eyebrow.

"I thought he already went to your house."

"Yeah." Minho nodded slowly.

"Any specific reason why you'll need it?" Thomas denied. "But don't tell him it was me who gave it to you."

_From Unknown (13:31 PM): I got your number_

_From Newt (14:23 PM): Who are you, stranger?_

_From Newt (14:23 PM): Should that information worry me?_

_From Unknown (14:39 PM): Thomas. It depends from the point where you want to see it._

_From Newt (14:41 PM): Tommy!_

_From Newt (14:42 PM) : How did you get my number? Stalker_ 😛

_From Tommy (15:15 PM): I know some people_

_From Newt (15:27 PM): It was Minho, wasn't him?_

It was the third time in two weeks that the boys were in Thomas' bed, they were trying to catch their breath, when Thomas began to kiss the blond's neck, Newt beginning to laugh.

"You never get tired, right?" The boy enjoyed the touch of Thomas' lips on his neck, beginning to caress the athlete back. Newt's phone rang, making him sigh. He pulled his hands away from Thomas' back, and took it.

"Shit," He said as he read the text, getting up of Thomas' bed.

"You're never going to stay, right?" Thomas spoke, letting out a sigh he didn't know he was contending.

"I completely forgot that I had to meet with Aris." He quickly put on his shoes, not giving Thomas time to ask more, like who Aris was and why it was more important than another sex session. "See you, Tommy."

The blond went out the door, and Thomas buried his head in the pillow, only waiting for the boy to call him soon to meet again, like the last two times.

Thomas took his drink, laughing at something his friends had said. They were at a party that had been organized by a girl who, he thinks, was part of the drama club.

"Tommy." The athlete turned around, placing his sight in the boy in front of him, smiling unconsciously. The blond looked the couch, noticing that it was totally occupied.

"Do you mind if...?" He started asking, looking at Thomas' lap, he didn't finish the question and didn't wait for Thomas to answer him either, sitting on the athlete. The brunet was surprised but placed his hands around Newt's waist.

"I didn't know you were going to come." His lips very close to Newt's ear, because of the loud music at the place.

Newt turned around, doing the same. "Neither did I. Minho forced me, I'm the designated driver without a car."

Both joined the conversation of Thomas' friends, the brunet introducing Newt to everyone. The blond quickly adapted, making comments always out of place, making the athlete laugh.

Thomas found himself enjoying the moment, Newt on his lap, laughing, the colored lights illuminating the face of the blond of different colors. He found himself thinking that he had never slept with another person more than thrice, with Newt he had already slept four, he also thought that, since he has been seeing the blond, he hasn't slept with anyone else, and he came to the conclusion that it hasn't bothered him at all. He started to feel strange, blaming alcohol immediately.

"Shit, the police." Someone shouted. Everyone started to panic, people immediately starting to run out of the house. Newt stood up of Thomas' lap, as if nothing were happening. The brunet told to follow him, taking Newt's hand. Both walked calmly to the house entrance, leaving and turning immediately to the right trying to pass as unnoticed as possible.

"Hey, guys!" Both turned around, cursing internally.

"Good night." Newt commented, showing a smile.

The policeman nodded. "Have you been drinking?" Both denied.

"I could walk on one foot if you want me to." Newt commented, the athlete hoping he didn't have to do the same, also worrying for the weed he was carrying that belonged to one of his friends. _Fuck_.

The man refused. "Could you just show me your IDs, please?" Newt pretended to search on the pockets of his jeans, the policeman also checked on his, apparently not finding what he was looking for. "Wait here."

Newt took Thomas' hand, squeezing it, and pulled him, starting to run. The two boys laughed as they ran away as far as possible from the place.

"Hey, isn't fair. You're a professional." Newt gasped as he tried to catch up with Thomas, who was a little ahead of him. Both stopped when they made sure they were far enough away. They lay in the back of a car, both trying to control their breathing and then, trying to control the laughter.

"I can't believe we did that." Thomas said, Newt raised his shoulders.

"You didn't want to spend your Friday in a patrol car, did you, Tommy?" The athlete smiled at him, he knew that the blond had no need to run away with him, because although he was also a minor, the boy hadn't taken a drop of alcohol, nor had smoked. Unlike Thomas, who had done both. "I must admit that running away from cops is pretty sexy."

Newt was leaning against the car, Thomas only leaning his weight on one arm. Without thinking too much about it, he approached Newt naturally, kissing him tightly, the youngest responding instantly to the kiss, letting Thomas' tongue enter his oral cavity, generating a battle. Thomas pressed Newt completely against the car, activating the security alarm of this one. The two boys separated, Newt still with his hands squeezing Thomas' shirt, they looked at each other and started laughing again. The lights of the house in which the car was parked lit instantly.

"Run?" Thomas offered, as he held out his hand to the blond, Newt took it.

"Run."

"So, are you dating Newt?" Teresa asked, while they were sitting at the stands. The brunet had finished his practice and she had gone to visit him. Thomas denied.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You haven't been with anyone since you started seeing him, you're always thinking about him, at the party he sat on your lap, and for what you told me you did afterwards, it sounded like the most romantic thing I've heard from you."

The boy had a blank look on his face, trying to process everything Teresa told him.

"What do you think?" He managed to say "of Newt."

"We're lab partners." The girl watched Thomas, smiling. "He's one of the nicest, sweetest guys I've ever met." She ruffled the athlete's hair, bothering him . "You know him, and honestly, who wouldn't be in love with Newt? "

Thomas didn't know what he felt for the boy, he only knew that he liked his presence and that having him in his bed was fantastic, so he decided not to think further.

Thomas also began to text more to the minor, Newt at first only answering from time to time, but lately he started to answer faster, making them speak more. Thomas not minding about it, enjoying it, perhaps.

One day when Thomas saw Newt sitting on the benches, laughing and talking with Minho and other people, he started to consider the idea that maybe he was a little bit in love with the blond.

One night when they had ended up in his bed again, with Newt too tired to even move, the blond stayed for the first time in Thomas' house, falling asleep at the moment his head touched the pillow. Thomas watched him for a long time, his blond hair was disheveled scattered on the pillow, he had small drops of sweat on his face, making it look like he shone, and when he was asleep, Newt didn't make any facial expression, which was rare in him, since usually he was always smiling or frowning. It wasn't until that moment that Thomas knew he was fucked, because he had fallen in love with the boy.

And he didn't know what to do about it.

"How Brenda hasn't find out yet? " Minho fixed his gaze on the blond, waiting for the answer to the question he had asked.

Newt continued to drink his juice. "I think I've only been lucky, I haven't thought about evading her or excuses to explain why I can't hang out with her lately." He gave Minho a little slap on the head with his free hand. "I was fine not thinking about it. Now I'm sure something's going to happen. Thanks!"

The two boys were in Newt's flat. Each time they saw each other was to end up in the other's bed, Thomas surprised himself wishing they meet one day only to talk, he wanted to know more about the boy who occupied his mind all the time.

They were kissing on the sofa at the living room, Newt was astride the brunet, beginning to make the kisses wetter, trying to take Thomas' shirt off. They heard that the door opened, and seconds later, someone gasping to get their attention.

They parted, watching Minho at the entrance, Newt frowned.

"What the hell, Minho? Aren't you supposed to be out all night?" The Asian looked at them, with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what to say about it, other than Brenda will be here in about five minutes, since she is parking the car."

"What?" Newt replied, almost shouting and getting off the other boy.

"Aris started to feel bad, so we decided to go back to do a movie marathon, you're invited." The Asian gave a sarcastic look to Newt, this one too nervous to say something about it. Thomas frowned, _Brenda_ , that name sounded familiar. The blond placed his gaze on the athlete, listening to two pairs of steps on the stairs, since the door was open, letting the noise pass by, Minho leaning against the wall and smiling. Newt panicked, and knowing he couldn't get Thomas out, he pulled him by the arm, dragging him into his room.

"Come, we'll finish this in my room." He showed his middle finger to Minho and hurried to not be seen by his friends.

Both entered the room, Newt closing the door behind them immediately.

"I'll be back. Don't lose the desire you have for me, we will find a solution." Newt went out the door, making the other laugh. Thomas was watching everything, since it was the first time he entered Newt's room. The boy's room was simple, he had several clippings and images stuck to his wall with duct tape, Thomas approached and smiled when he saw them. Newt returned quickly, with two bottles of water and the jacket that the athlete had forgotten. He placed the bottles on the study table, and Thomas' jacket on the chair.

The brunet sat on the bed, stroking the yellow sheets that were too soft.

"Yellow, I like it." Newt laughed when he understood the reference the boy had made. He walked towards him and sat on one of his legs, surrounding Thomas' neck with his hands. "I thought I already knew all your friends." Thomas spoke, referring to the girl mentioned earlier at the conversation with Minho. Newt laughed, watching Thomas with serious eyes.

"Oh, believe me, you know them." The athlete didn't know what Newt was talking about, the blond let out a sigh, not wanting to continue the conversation so as not to think about how bad he was to have the boy who had broken the heart of his friend in his room, about to do it again with him, while she was a few steps away. Thomas, however, could stay with Newt sitting on one of his legs and talking with him all night.

"So, are you going to fuck me?" The blond asked, smiling and bringing his face closer to Thomas'.

"Sure, fuck, fuck is fine." He closed the distance between the two, placing Newt on the bed.

"We'll have to do it as quietly as possible," Newt said, between kisses. "Remember that my friends are watching The Parent Trap or some shit like that." Thomas laughed between the kiss, proceeding to lick and bite Newt's neck, the blond drowning a moan. "Remind me why we didn't go to your house."

"Your flat is closer and you said you couldn't wait any longer."

"Never let me take a decision while you have your lips on my neck, they make me an idiot."

Fucking without being able to generate any noise was something tortuous for them, but they would lie if they say it wasn't too arousing. Newt felt like the worst person in the world, but he quickly forgot about it when he was being fucked by Thomas.

Both ended exhausted, Thomas throwing himself on top of Newt, this one letting out a choked laugh and pushing Thomas out of him.

"I think there's no way to get out." The blond said. "At least if you want to do it through the window."

"Why don't you want your friends to see me? It's not like they didn't know that I fuck you." Thomas commented, intrigued by the blond's attitude. Newt laughed and stood up, putting on his underwear, throwing the condom in the trash and spreading a bottle of water to Thomas.

"Sometimes I forget that you're one of those guys, Tommy." The blond replied, lying next to him. "Brenda, don't you remember her?" Thomas seemed to think for a while, but then denied. "She's my friend, and you fucked her too, but she fell in love and you broke her heart." Thomas didn't know what to say, he didn't even remember well the girl's face. "So you being here with me, makes me the worst friend in the world." The blond hid his face on the pillow.

"I don't know how easy it's for you. First, to make someone believe that they really have a chance and then hurt their feelings." Newt grimaced. "Telling them so easily that they aren't good enough for you after they have given you everything, destroying them and not feeling anything about it." The blond stopped looking at Thomas, now looking at the ceiling.

"I think you're confused." Thomas continued to look at Newt although he didn't return the gaze. "They have decided from the beginning to deceive themselves telling themselves that with them is different, when they know perfectly how I am. I have never said such a thing to anyone for they to believe that they are _special_." The athlete was mad and surprised, because of the concept that the blond had of him. "Maybe I was too rough with some people to clarify the situation, and that is something that I accept that's wrong, but I can't let them continue believing that they have a chance when there's none. What do you prefer? That they continue obsessed behind me only wasting their time? or have a broken heart for... How much? Two weeks? and then continue their life as if nothing had happened." Thomas had a neutral face, not expressing any emotion. "I'm doing them a favor, when it was their mistake from the beginning to misinterpret things for their lack of self-esteem."

The blond just stared at him, so shocked to say a word. After a while, he slightly nodded, leaning his head on the pillow.

"I guess I hadn't seen it that way." He talked quietly after a while. "Will you stay tonight?" Newt asked, letting Thomas know that he gave him the freedom to leave even if that means that he could met the girl on his way out and that would generate problems to the blond. Letting him know that it was fine, and that although Newt wouldn't say it out loud, he _maybe_ was right this time.

"Can I?" The blond nodded slowly.

Thomas decided that the best thing would be to leave, but he waited to do it when it was certain that there was nobody outside, so as not to cause problems to Newt. So when he heard that Newt's friends stopped watching TV and entered the rooms next to the blond's, he stood up without making much noise, starting to get dressed. Newt didn't mention anything, and Thomas didn't know if the boy was asleep or not, so he decided not to say goodbye, so as not to generate any noise that could wake him up if he was asleep. He went out the door and being careful to not to hit anything since the lights were off and it was very difficult to see anything, he left the flat. Newt was still awake, lost in his thoughts, thinking of what Thomas had told him.

Thomas knew it would be difficult, the concept in which Newt had him was too obvious, a boy who cares about nothing but to think with the penis, and didn't blame him, since it was what he used to do before met him. The brunet let out a sigh, throwing himself on the couch of his living room. It was more complicated than he thought, but in the end he knew that it would end with the blond by his side, Thomas smiled and turned on the TV to distract himself for a while.

Newt woke up early, going to the kitchen and deciding that he would prepare breakfast for everyone, compensating the fact that he wasn't with them yesterday and that he decided not to give them any explanation about it.

The boy was cooking when Minho appeared, greeting him.

"So, you and Thomas are already a thing?" The blond placed his gaze on the Asian, telling him not to talk so loudly.

"No, why would you think that?" Newt whispered, turning to face his friend. Minho just shrugged, taking the fruit that Newt had on one plate.

"I've never seen him so long with someone, and you brought him to the flat, you don't usually do that." The blond grimaced. "Are you telling me you haven't thought of that before?"

"About what?"

"Dating Thomas." Newt hit his friend's arm, preventing him from taking more fruit.

"No, I haven't thought about it. I would never go out with him, he is a person who only thinks of himself and believes that he is always right." Newt remembered what Thomas had said yesterday, a lump forming in his throat. "Besides, you know perfectly the situation with Brenda." The blond looked at his friend, leaving on the table what he had in his hands and leaning on the counter, letting out a sigh. Realizing that the situation had gotten out of control from the moment it didn't become a one-night stand. "I think I screwed up everything, right?"

Minho raised his shoulders again, taking advantage of the blond's panic attack to took more fruit.

"If Thomas decides he wants you as a boyfriend, you're going to end up being it."

"That will not happen, I will not allow it to happen. Minho, could you just shut up and set the table?"

"I've warned you, that guy always gets what he wants."

"And that's one of the reasons why I don't want anything with him. You can't go around the world with that kind of thoughts." Minho smiled at him, giving him a look of _I've warned you,_ making the boy panic. And how it had happened before, Newt felt that this friend had just guessed his future.

Newt didn't want to enter into a maze with no end. The idea of sleeping with Thomas had sounded crazy from the moment it occurred to him, but it had also sounded exciting. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it, and would also lie if he said he didn't enjoy teasing Thomas with his sarcastic comments every time they met, but that was all. Newt only saw Thomas as a person with whom to have a good time, he hadn't thought of seeing him in a different way because he thought it impossible.

Since he met Thomas, he knew he hated him, his attitude of knowing that he had the world at his feet and thinking that he was always right, are characteristics that Newt doesn't like in a person. Also, the story with Brenda. _Brenda_. The blond before knowing the athlete had always believed that he had acted like a prick for breaking the heart of his friend, but now he didn't know what to think about it, because perhaps, in that situation Thomas was right.

He continued to watch TV, his friends had forced him to watch a movie with them, since last night he had been absent. Nobody, miraculously, asking him anything about it, since Minho had probably excused him.

And just when he thought maybe things could not get any worse, he got a call. _Thomas_.

The boy decided to ignore it, but the phone rang twice more.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Brenda asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt the movie." Newt excused himself, making the girl rolled the eyes.

"We can pause it, you know?"

"It doesn't matter, they have stopped calling." At that moment his phone vibrated again, Newt gave a nervous smile to Brenda, who only paused the movie. "I'll be right back."

Newt stood up and went to the kitchen, answering the call.

"Have you decided to start ignoring me?" Thomas asked from the other side of the line.

"I thought that not answering the phone would give you a clue, but apparently it wasn't like that."

"Normally you are aggressive, but not that much." The blond made a fake laugh. "Anyways, I called you because I need to tell you something."

"I was expecting that." Newt peeked out of the kitchen window that led to the living room, noticing that his friends were checking their phones.

"We have to start dating." Newt's heart stopped, cursing Minho for his accurate predictions about the near future.

"From where that came from? Has Minho spoken with you recently?" The blond accused immediately.

"Minho? No." Thomas replied. "I just realized that I like you." Newt started walking around the kitchen, not knowing what to do. "A lot."

"And you say it like an order? On a phone call? You're way too romantic." Newt said sarcastically, regretting immediately, hating himself for not knowing how to control, or when to stop his harshly comments. Thomas only smiled.

"I didn't know you wanted me to set up a romantic scene about it."

"No, I don't want you to, and I think it's a very bad idea, the idea of dating."

"Why?" Thomas asked, Newt laugh shortly.

"We don't even know each other." He replied simply. "We only share bed."

"You know that's a lie." Both remained silent.

"You're crazy." Newt said.

"For you." The blond laughed again, this time sincerely.

"If you continue like this, I'll hang up." Newt sat on the counter, playing with some napkins that were there, he was going to talk again when Brenda came into the kitchen, she had the bowl of popcorns which was empty. The girl whispered a _sorry, I'm not going to make noise_ , and began to look for popcorn packages in the drawers to put them in the microwave.

"Then," Thomas started from the other side.

"It was good to talk to you." Newt cut him immediately. "Call me when you had put in order those crazy ideas you have." He let out a nervous laugh because of Brenda's presence. "You're too funny, I almost believe you. Anyway, see you." And he hung up. The boy went to a drawer and took out the packages that Brenda was looking for, giving them to her.

"Thank you." Brenda turned around, putting one in the microwave. "I didn't know you changed their regular place."

"Sometimes Minho thinks he can do what he wants." Newt lifted his shoulders, making his friend laugh.

"Who were you talking to?" The brunette asked, while the microwave timer decreased.

"Nobody important, a cousin." Newt lied, and the girl nodded, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Did you hear that Thomas has a new partner?" She pulled out of nowhere, and Newt panicked immediately.

"What?"

"I heard he's been seeing a guy lately." The girl put a grimace on her face.

"Those are just rumors, and most are always false." The boy placed his hand on the shoulder of the girl. "I thought you were already over him." He sat by her side, Brenda raised her shoulders.

"Yes, I know. It's just that, for a long time I tried to convince myself that he was the problem, you know? That he had an inability to love, or something like that and that's why it would never work, but apparently he wants someone and that only means that..." The girl didn't continue talking, and Newt didn't ask her to. The microwave alarm sounded and the boy took out the popcorn, placing it in the container, and throwing the package in the trash.

"Come on, Bren." Newt smiled at her and she returned the smile, both went to the living room and Newt wanted to jump off the balcony of the flat.

While they watched the movie, the blond sent a text to Thomas.

_To Tommy (14:34 PM): You were joking, right? You just want to sleep with me._

He didn't receive any reply for a long time. They were watching another movie, when a phone vibrated at his side, he thought it had been Minho's, since the boy immediately took it and read the notification, releasing a small laugh, he extended the phone to Newt.

"I think this belongs to you." The blond quickly snatched it from his friend's hand.

_From Thomas (18:49 PM): I want to sleep with you._

_From Thomas (18:50 PM): But like in the innocent way._

Newt didn't know how to react to the text, he threw the cell phone to the couch and listened to Minho's small laughs, giving him a nudge that made his friend complain.

Brenda had gone to sleep in the guest room they created especially for her. Aris had left a while ago, the boy had told them where, but Newt hadn't paid enough attention to know now. Minho kept watching him, he had been doing it for a while, but until now Newt noticed.

"Why are you looking at me so much?" The blond faced him.

"I'm deciding when you're going to explode." The Asian pretended to concentrate more on Newt, and the blond only rolled the eyes.

"Minho," He whispered. "I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do."

"I guess now is a good time." Minho settled on the couch. "What's going on?"

"Thomas." Newt stirred on the couch. "It has gotten into his head that he likes me."

"I don't blame him, you're adorable." The Asian tried to take Newt's cheeks to squeeze them, but the boy pushed him away immediately.

"I don't know what to do." There was a silence that surrounded them. "Minho, it's the perfect moment for you to tell me what to do."

"Honestly, I have no idea," The boy seemed to try to remember something. "No, nothing comes to me." The blond took a cushion, hugging it.

"Could it be worse?" Minho laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked, annoyed.

"That many would love to be in your situation, and you seem to want to die."

"Do you know what Brenda would do if she finds out I'm the boy who's been seeing Thomas?" He whispered, turning his gaze to the hallway. "She would hate me forever."

"Maybe she's already over it." Minho tried to reassure him, Newt denying instantly.

"When Thomas called me and I was talking to him at the kitchen, Brenda came in and," Newt was interrupted by a laugh, he hit Minho on the shoulder. "This is serious! Why are you laughing, shank?" The other boy nodded trying to control his laughter.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't know why it didn't occur to me that Thomas had been the one on the call. These things always happen to you."

"Fuck you, but anyway, Brenda told me that there is a rumor about Thomas dating someone, and I swear she had the same look on her face of the day she told us about what he had said to her."

"Someday you'll have to tell her, you know?"

"Of course I bloody know, it's just, I prefer to wait until this is fixed."

"Thomas will not leave you alone." The boy dropped the cushion. "The question is if that's what you want." The blond didn't answer, but nodded slightly.

Newt rang the doorbell of Thomas' house, waiting for him to open. He placed his hands inside the pockets of his coat, waiting impatiently. After a time when nobody opened, Newt began to constantly ring the bell and then to knock on the door. There was no response, so he decided he would leave, when he was about to turn around Thomas appeared on the other side, his hair disheveled and it looked like he had put on a shirt just before opening. Newt opened his eyes wide.

"Oh, you were _busy_." Newt avoided Thomas' gaze. "I'll call you later."

Thomas took the blond's arm before he could leave, making them face each other again.

"I was sleeping," He said, smiling. "Did you miss me so much that you decided to come to see me?" Newt quickly denied, remembering what he was coming to say to the boy.

"I came to tell you to stop." Newt frowned, suddenly feeling angry. "You can't call me and tell me that we should start dating only because you want, are you insane? Brenda almost discovers that I was with you! Twice! This is out of control." Thomas didn't flinch.

"You look so cute when you get mad." Newt frowned more, if that was possible. "Would you like to come in?"

"I just want you to stop acting so calm when I'm on the verge of an attack!" Thomas nodded.

"Go out with me." The brunet said, looking directly into Newt's eyes.

"You are bloody crazy."

"What's the problem? And this time you could talk slower so I can understand what you're saying." Newt rolled the eyes, starting to get frustrated.

"The problem is that you are way too selfish, cynical and always think you are right. Do you expect me to believe that you have suddenly fallen in love with me when all you do is play with people?" Newt raised more his voice, Thomas was still. "The problem is that you broke my friend's heart and I can't continue with the fear of her finding out about this. You made her feel like shit, and you don't even feel the slightest remorse." Newt stopped talking, the two boys looking into each other's eyes, Newt approaching. "The problem is that," The boy couldn't finish, since his lips were on top of Thomas'. He didn't know if it had been him or Thomas, but the only thing that was going through his mind was that he felt so good and didn't want to stop.

Thomas took the other boy's waist, guiding him into the house. When he closed the door, he placed Newt against the door, deepening the kiss further.

Newt surrounded Thomas' waist with his legs, the athlete starting to walk up the stairs, entering his room and closing the door behind them making a loud noise.

Newt woke up and moments after his eyes adjusted to the light coming through the window, he realized he wasn't in his room. He sat up quickly on the bed, remembering what had happened the night before. Thomas wasn't at his side, so he thought that he was downstairs.

Newt took his clothes and put them on, checked his phone and noticed that he had three missed calls from Minho and two texts from Brenda, deciding that he would answer them later, he went to the floor below.

When descending, he looked for Thomas by the place, not finding him. He entered the kitchen and there was no trace of the athlete in this one either. The boy sighed and looked at the place where he was. The kitchen was too big, and modern, it didn't have too many things, and the walls were of a nice dark red color.

Newt turned around when he heard the door open, and watched Thomas enter, placing some bags on the table and sitting down.

"Hi, Tommy." The blond said, leaning on one foot. Thomas smiled.

"Hello."

The two boys were having breakfast, Newt had said that a bowl of cereal was enough for him, and Thomas was eating a sandwich.

"Don't you feel lonely sometimes in this huge house?" Newt asked, playing with the cereal on his plate, watching as Thomas poured the juice he had made into two glasses. The brunet only raised his shoulders.

"It would be the same anywhere." Newt didn't know what to say about it, so he just kept eating.

After a while, Thomas spoke again.

"I'm in love with you." He snapped, watching the boy sitting in front of him. Newt continued eating his cereal, without flinching about it.

"No, you're not." The blond simply answered, placing another spoonful in his mouth.

The blond was in history class, too bored to pay attention. It wasn't that he didn't like the subject, since he always found everything interesting, but the teacher seemed to have a field that repelled Newt in some way.

His phone vibrated and the boy took it out of his pocket, checking the notification.

_From Tommy (11:34 AM): What are you wearing? ;)_

The blond stifled a laugh.

_From Newt (11:36 AM): I didn't know you were a sexting guy._

_From Tommy (11:36 AM): Are you in the mood?_

_From Newt (11:37 AM): I'm in history class._

_From Tommy (11:37 AM): And I'm in chemistry, so...?_

_From Newt (11:41 AM): You're funny._

_From Tommy (11:41 AM): I'll take that as a yes._

_From Newt (11:43 AM): I think then you should start._

The blond turned to his sides, then focused his eyes on the teacher. His phone vibrated.

_From Tommy (11:45 AM): I really want to get my shit together with you._

Newt read the text a couple of times, way too many for him to accept.

_From Newt (11:51 AM): Pay attention in class, Tommy._

"Newt, Newt!" The boy closed his locker and turned to the place where the voice was coming, it was Brenda, who was running towards him. The girl came to his side, with a smile too big that made the boy frown. "You're never going to guess what happened at break." The girl didn't wait for the blond to answer. "Thomas has come to me, and has apologized for the things he told me the last time." Newt put on a surprised face, which was completely sincere.

"What?"

"I'm just as surprised." The smile on Brenda's face started to scare him. "I need to tell you everything." She took Newt's arm and the two started walking.

"Are you happy?" Thomas' voice sounded from the other side of the phone, Newt was lying on the couch in his living room.

"Why should I be?" He asked, knowing perfectly what the athlete was referring to.

"I've apologized to your friend because I care for you."

"You should have done it because you really felt it."

"Has it made you happy?" Newt seemed to think.

"I suppose so." He smiled, remembering her friend too happy about it. "It was a nice thing of your part."

"That's good. Although now you'll have to put up with the fact that she might become obsessed with me again." Newt frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you before. Sometimes it's better to let them know that they don't have any chance, now that I've apologized, she'll believe that maybe now she does." The blond processed everything Thomas said. "Just don't get too jealous."

"I'll try." He snapped sarcastically.

"I like you." Newt laughed, wondering how the athlete was able to drop those comments in the most random way.

"Don't be silly." He replied. "Goodbye, Tommy."

Thomas was right, since he had apologized to Brenda, the girl does nothing but talk about the athlete. Newt couldn't take it anymore, and he didn't know very well why.

It was a cloudy day, the classes were over long ago but Newt had promised to help Aris with an article for the school newspaper, which was a project of his roommate, and the first issue would be published the following week. Aris was too tense about it, wanting everything to be perfect, so, knowing that Newt was very good at writing, asked him, rather, to write an article about a section of the newspaper that dealt with scientific characters that had left their mark on history, the boy explicitly requested, that the writing should be very good.

Then, after the bell had marked the end of the day, Newt had gone to the library to finish the article. He received a text from Thomas, in which he asked him if he wanted to go to his house, but the blond explained that he would be busy and that day he couldn't.

When it was six o'clock, Newt had finished the article, feeling quite proud of it.

It started to rain, so the child decided that he would read it again, to make the corrections that were needed and he hoped that by the time he edited it, the rain would have ended or at least decreased in intensity. It wasn't so.

The boy sent the article to Aris by mail and also placed it in an USB that belonged to his roommate, leaving the library and going to the floor where the room that was given to the group of Aris to organize the newspaper.

Newt entered the room and observed several people in it, there was too much activity, guys arguing and moving from one place to another. He spotted his friend among them, sitting in front of a table full of photos.

"Aris." The boy looked up and smiled at him. Newt extended the USB to him. "Here is the article, also I have sent it to your mail."

"Thank you. I'm sure it's fantastic, I'll read it after I finish this."

"Everything okay?" Newt asked, as he turned from side to side. His roommate nodded. "I guess you will not come to the flat yet."

"No, we still have a lot of things to do." The boy moved several photos on the table.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Aris denied.

"I'll still take too long, and we also have to go to Trent's house because we need a special machine that his dad has to be able to generate the first versions of the covers to compare and choose the best one." The blond nodded.

"See you later then."

"Be careful when going home." Aris commented, giving him a smile.

Newt was at the entrance of the school, he cursed at not having brought any umbrellas or some kind of raincoat to cover from the rain. He knew that Aris didn't even own an umbrella, so it wouldn't be worth returning with him.

He tightened the grip on his backpack straps, it was too late and waiting longer would only make the rain worse.

He left the building, down the stairs and he was wet instantly, he accelerated his pace, waiting to see a cab, but the street was deserted. He walked down the sidewalk at a hurried pace, when before crossing the street a car approached and honked his horn. Newt turned, and the passenger window was lowered. The blond stared at the boy in the car.

"Are you going up or do you prefer to stay in the rain?" Newt nodded, opening the door of the car and climbing immediately, he put on his belt and looked forward.

"Sorry to wet your seat." Newt said, removing the wet strands of hair that fell on his forehead.

"Don't worry." Thomas replied.

"Are you following me?" Newt asked, watching the raindrops falling through the windshield.

"Teresa is part of the newspaper, so told me you were there, and knowing you I knew you would do something like this." The blond laughed.

"Thank you." He gave Thomas a sincere smile.

Thomas drove to Newt's flat, they arrived and the brunet parked at the front of the building.

"Thanks, Tommy."

"When will you go out with me?" Thomas asked for the thousandth time, turning in his seat to observe Newt.

"That's not gonna happen."

"Newt, I've apologized to your friend, I've even stopped being with more people and I've come to pick you up so you don't die of pneumonia by walking that distance down the rain."

"I haven't asked you to do any of that." The blond tried to defend himself.

"I know, but I do it because I care and because I want to be with you."

"Thomas, that's not gonna happen." Newt unbuckled his belt.

"Why?" The athlete asked, the two boys looking into each other's eyes.

"Because I don't want to go out with a guy like you." He confessed, knowing that this would unleash something he couldn't control.

"Like me?" He asked again, without getting upset.

"Yes, I have told you many times. The way you are, how do you treat others," The blond began to raise his voice, without noticing it.

"I know it's not that," Thomas said. "What are you so afraid of, Newt?" The blond was too anxious, not thinking things through, he began to said the first thing that came to his mind, turning his gaze away from Thomas.

"I'm not afraid. It's just that you hurt people." He assured, _and I don't want to get hurt_. "And I don't like you, I don't love you."

"Tell me that looking into my eyes, tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll leave you alone." Thomas had a neutral face, his words sounding harsh.

Newt looked up, connecting his gaze to the other boy's. "I, " He didn't feel his body, he was numb, he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth, but eventually he succeeded. "I don't feel nothing for you." Newt lowered his gaze, unable to keep looking at Thomas.

Thomas continued to watch him, but then nodded. He removed the secures from the car, with this action, telling Newt that he could get out.

Newt hesitated, but opened the car door, giving one last look to the brunet, whom didn't look him back. He went down, being wet instantly with the rain again.

He closed the door, and Thomas started the car again.

The blond's head was a mess, he was still down the rain when he felt his heart break. There was only one thought in his head, he lied to Thomas and he couldn't let the boy go without hearing the truth.

His legs began to move, making him run, Thomas' car was still visible, so Newt tried to follow it.

"Thomas!" Newt was aware that the brunet wouldn't be able to hear him, but he couldn't remain silent, he needed to feel at least that he had made an attempt. The car stopped abruptly, Thomas going down from it, and starting to run towards Newt.

The two met, Newt with tears in his eyes hidden by the raindrops that fell. Thomas approached the blond, placing his hands on the boy's cheeks.

Newt only smiled and connected their lips, giving Thomas a slow kiss, trying to let him know everything he couldn't talk about before.

The boys parted, and Newt placed his head on the brunet's chest, Thomas surrounded Newt's waist, hugging him.

Newt woke up with a pair of arms around him, he smiled as he hid his face in the hole that generated Thomas shoulder. Thomas placed a kiss on Newt's neck.

"Good morning". Thomas stroked Newt's hair, with one hand, while with the other he squeezed the boy's waist.

"Hi Tommy." He stirred and placed a kiss on the athlete's shoulder.

"Do you want breakfast?" Thomas asked as he continued to stroke Newt's hair, the blond denied.

"I don't want to move," He replied, making Thomas laugh. "Let's stay here forever."

"It sounds tempting, but we have to attend classes," Newt huffed, pulling away from Thomas and sitting on the bed. The brunet did the same, approaching Newt and placing a kiss on his lips. "Come on."

After they had breakfast, Thomas took Newt to his flat, so that he could change his clothes and also go for the books he would use that day.

Thomas parked in front of the building where Newt lived.

"I'll not delay." Newt said, placing a kiss on the other boy's lips, Thomas placed his hand on Newt's leg, caressing, the younger laughed between the kiss. "Let me go." He got out of the car and entered the building.

Upon entering his flat, no one was there, so the boy sighed of relief, went to his room and only changed his clothes, since he had bathed at Thomas'. The clothes he was wearing belonged to the brunet, so he decided that he would leave them in the room to wash them later and be able to return them. He took another backpack he had, since his was still wet, and placed his books there.

Thomas stopped the car in front of the school gates.

"We're a little late, so get down, I'll find a place to park." The blond nodded at the words of the other boy, approaching and placing a kiss on his lips. "Never stop doing that." Newt just laughed on his lips.

"See you, Tommy."

"What I want to say, is that I would not sleep in her class if she wasn't so bad at teaching." Minho pointed with a fried potato towards Newt, this one coming out of his thoughts and nodding at the other boy's comment. Brenda smiled and placed her coffee cup on the table.

"Boys." All focused their attention on her. "I've been invited to a birthday party that they're organizing for Thomas, it's three weeks from now." The girl smiled.

"His birthday?" The surprise in Newt's voice was noticeable, Brenda nodded. The blond looked at Thomas, who was several tables away, chatting and laughing with his friends. Newt didn't know that Thomas' birthday was going to be so soon, and he also had no idea if he had to do anything about it.

"It will be at Alby's." The girl took a sip of her coffee. "They will do it on a Friday." The blond nodded, trying to understand. "They will have a party this Friday too and we have to go to both." The girl sentenced.

Newt straddled the other boy, kissing his neck. Thomas began to caress the blond's body, letting out a loud moan. Newt smiled, and placed a kiss on Thomas' lips, both smiling at once. The brunet took him in his arms and embraced him.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday would be soon?" Thomas stroked Newt's hair.

"Three weeks is not soon."

"Still, you should have told me before." Thomas shrugged.

"I don't consider it important." Thomas kissed the lips of the blond. "I'm not used to celebrating."

"Don't you like to do it?"

"I'm not used to doing it." Newt leaned his head on Thomas' shoulder. "My family was always traveling, so I used to spend it alone." Newt's heart ached. He stopped leaning on the brunet's shoulder and looked into his eyes, placing Thomas' face into his hands.

"You're not alone now," He gave Thomas a reassuring smile. "Do you want to do something? Whatever you want." Thomas seemed to think about it.

"I want to be with you." Newt smiled and kissed him again.

"I don't know whether to go to this Friday's party." Thomas placed his eyes on the boy in front of him.

"Why?" He placed Newt in his arms again, kissing his cheeks.

"Brenda will be there... I don't want her to see us together." Thomas nodded.

"Then don't go." Thomas sentenced. Newt grimaced, he knew that that was the only coherent answer he could get, but he expected Thomas to say something about it.

"Okay." Newt ended the conversation, getting a little angry. The brunet continued kissing his face, Newt not answering the act of affection.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked, Newt only denying. Thomas separated from the blond and looked into his eyes. "If you don't want Brenda to find out about us, you can do whatever you want about it and I will respect it, but from then on I can't do anything. I can't do something like tell her not to come, just so she doesn't see us together, you understand?" Newt nodded, approaching Thomas and wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

"It's been two days now that you don't sleep in the flat, where are you going?" Aris asked, while the four friends were talking in the school garden. Newt almost choked with his orange juice, and Minho stifled a laugh. Aris' phone rang, so the boy immediately stood up and answered, Newt released the air he was holding.

The blond received a text from Thomas, where the athlete asked if he was free, Newt decided to leave before Aris returned and waited for an answer, saying goodbye to the others he went in search of his lover.

They were in a making out session, Newt sitting on a table and the other boy between his legs, caressing them over the jeans. The bell rang, both mentally cursing.

"I really have to go to my German class." Thomas commented in the middle of the kiss, Newt squeezed him closer, clashing his tongue with the brunet's.

"Go then." Newt smiled and returned to put another kiss on his lips.

"Shit," Thomas cursed. "Now I have to wait for this boner to go away." Newt started to laugh loudly. "It would be easier if you weren't holding me, you know." The blond smiled and released his grip on Thomas, letting him go. The youngest took his things, and prepared to leave the place where the two boys had decided to hide, an unused room.

"Try to think of things to turn it off." Newt put on his coat.

"I've told Teresa that you're my boyfriend now." Thomas commented, changing the subject, observing Newt's actions.

"We are not boyfriends." Thomas laughed this time.

"Yes, we are." He approached the youngest, this one shaking his head. Thomas placed a kiss on his forehead. "Then you want me to mount a romantic scene about it." The blond approached the athlete and gave him a kiss, introducing his tongue and with his hand touching the fabric over Thomas' boner.

"Bye, Tommy." He put away, and started walking towards the door.

"See you in hell." Thomas replied, making him laugh.

"Are you inviting me on a date?" Newt put on a surprised face, obviously mocking. "I accept." He gave Thomas one last smile and laughed, walking away from the place.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Minho asked, for the thousandth time, the two were in the Asian's room, Newt lying on the bed, and the other boy observing himself in the mirror, arranging his hair. Newt just nodded.

"I rather sleep."

"Rather than fuck with Thomas?" The blond took a pillow and threw it to Minho, the Asian managed to dodge it.

"Brenda should be here already, right?" Minho turned to see him.

"Is that why you're not coming? Because of Brenda?" The other boy just shrugged.

"I already told you I don't feel like partying." Minho's phone vibrated, Newt took it and read the text. "Brenda is waiting you outside."

On the screen began to appear the subtitles of the movie that Newt was seeing, the boy sighed, trying to find another movie that caught his attention. He put another one, and as it began, the boy took his phone. He had a text from Thomas, which he decided to read.

_From Tommy (22:13 PM): I hope you're thinking about me, because I can't stop thinking 'bout you._

The blond smiled at the text and replied, telling him to enjoyed the party and to stop being so cheesy, not really meaning it. Newt began to check his social media. At the beginning appear photos of Thomas and his friends at the party, Newt smiled unconsciously. He focused his attention on the movie, and after he was halfway through, he decided to go to the kitchen for dinner. Newt began to heat the dinner of last night, starting to check his phone again. The same photos were there, except for a new one that a friend of Thomas added, the blond smiled and accidentally clicked on the photo, seeing the tagged users, he got curious and clicked on one of the girls that appeared in the photo, apparently she hadn't posted anything from the party. He was going to get out of the picture when he decided to check the profile of another of the girls in the photo sitting next to Thomas.

His heart skipped a beat when the girl's profile opened, the last photo she added was from the party, in which only the girl and Thomas appeared, the girl placing a kiss on Thomas' cheek, her legs were on top of one of the athlete's. The description was something too desperate, she saying something about the brunet being one of the best boys she had ever met, the blond rolled the eyes as he read it.

Newt looked at the picture for a while longer, tormenting himself and throwing his cell phone away. The boy took his dinner and returned to watching the film, unable to pay attention. After the movie ended, Newt watched another one and then another. When he was at the middle of the third movie of the night, the door of his flat opened, revealing Minho and Brenda talking, both threw themselves to the couch when they were near. Minho took Newt's unfinished dinner that was on the center table, starting to eat.

"How did it go?" Newt asked, trying to sound casual, Brenda sighed.

"It wasn't worth it." The girl stood up from the sofa, sitting correctly this time. "A girl was with Thomas like a leech and never let him go, so I couldn't get close to him." Her friend sighed again and closed her eyes. Newt swallowed hard, just nodding.

"From then on out," Minho commented. "The party was lit, you should have gone." His friend started telling something that had happened while Brenda laughed and included comments about it, but Newt didn't pay any attention. The blond was only aware that his heart weighed more, and that he should had never trust Thomas, because people don't change.

"Hi." Thomas was leaning on the locker next to Newt's, watching the blond. "I missed you Friday night, and also at the weekend." The blond let out a short fake laugh and turned to see him with a neutral face.

"Yeah, sure." He snapped, confusing Thomas. "Could you go away, please? Brenda could see you here." The younger turned around and kept arranging the books in his locker.

"I want to take you out tomorrow." Thomas ignored the blond's comment. "There is an Italian restaurant that..."

"How can you be so bloody cynical?" Newt interrupted him. "Maybe you're used to others looking away when you do something they don't like so they can stay by your side, but I'm not going to do that." Newt's breathing started to accelerate. "You can't fool me and expect that I'll pretend I don't know anything and we'll be fine." Thomas frowned. "Or did you think I wouldn't find out?" The younger turned around. "This will not work." With a numb heart, Newt closed his locker and turned around, starting to walk in the opposite direction.

Thomas reached him, trying to start talking but the blond denied. "Please, stop following me." Thomas was going to object when his friends showed up and surrounded him, starting to talk about the party, letting Newt escape.

The blond turned off his phone, he kept receiving messages and calls from Thomas that didn't want to answer. So he kept the phone at the bottom of his backpack and headed towards his class, ignoring it for the rest of the day. 

"Newt, are you okay?" Minho's voice sounded from the other side of his door, the younger raised his face from the pillow. "We are going out to get some dinner, do you want to come?"

"I'm fine but I'm not hungry, thanks." The boy sat on his bed, listening as Minho told him it was fine and they would be back soon.

Newt sighed, the reason why he hadn't wanted to go out with Thomas was happening right now. He imagined that this was how all the people who went out with the brunet used to feel, betrayed. He placed his face on the pillow and began to scream, frustrated.

He should had never trust him.

"Thomas is going to have a party at his house, because his friend passed the algebra test and Thomas had promised him that they would celebrate if that happened." Brenda commented, giggling, while the boys were sitting at the school garden, Newt rolled the eyes. "And he told me that the four of us are invited. Apparently he is aware of who my friends are." The girl smiled, and Minho placed his gaze on Newt, who had his arms over his face, blocking his sight. Knowing that Minho was looking at him, he decided not to turn around. "So, we have to go."

"I'm not going." Newt commented immediately, withdrawing his arms from his face. Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to go." Brenda opened her mouth, surprised and Minho laughed.

"You haven't wanted to go to the last parties, why?"

"I don't like them. A lot of noise, intoxicated people, girls crying. It's not my environment." He concluded, and Brenda kept quiet, moving her eyes away from the boy and beginning to talk with the others about what time they should meet, since she was the only one of the four who had a car. Newt knew he had been harshly, but at that moment he didn't mind.

Thomas kept sending texts to Newt and trying to talk to him, but the boy hadn't given in, ignoring him and making it clear that he didn't want to know anything about him anymore.

Friday had arrived, everyone was at the boys' flat. They talked and made jokes, while Minho put some music and he and Brenda danced.

Newt was sitting at the dining table, laughing with his friends. The boys had decided they would do a pre-party to be with Newt. Suddenly, Brenda's phone rang, and she attended instantly.

"Thomas." Newt's heart stopped. "Yes," The girl leaned on one foot. "He's here." She frowned, clearly confused. "Sure," She turned to look at Newt. "He wants to talk to you."

Newt quite nervous about the look of the girl, only attended to take the phone.

"Hello?"

"I have missed your voice." The blond didn't answer. "Brenda told me you're not coming."

"No." Newt confirmed.

"What do you think if you let me explain everything and I don't say anything to Brenda?" Newt placed his gaze on the girl, who was still watching him confused.

"Whatever." Newt was angry, since Thomas was threatening him and he couldn't believe it.

"You'll have to come, then."

"No," he repeated. "On another occasion will be."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check."

"You can skip this party, but you'll have to go to my birthday." He demanded.

"If there's really no other option... Brenda." The girl nodded when the blond handed her the phone. Newt looking up and noticing that Minho was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, only raised his shoulders discreetly and placed a grimace on his face, indicating that he didn't know what was happening. The girl exchanged a few words with Thomas, and hung up. She immediately turned to see Newt.

"Why did he want to talk to you?" The boy shrugged again.

"He's a friend of Teresa, my biology partner. She wanted to know something about when we will make the practice report and she asked Thomas to ask me, I guess."

"Teresa," Minho repeated. "That girl is hot." Newt laughed nervously, and Brenda nodded, not quite convinced by what Newt had said. The blond looked at the time on his phone, ignoring Thomas' texts.

"I think we should go now." Brenda commented and everyone nodded, agreeing. Newt sitting again where he was previously and saying goodbye to everyone.

Newt was reading at the living room when he received a text, he decided that he would ignore it when his phone vibrated again, he took it and noticed that the texts were from Minho, so he opened them.

_From Minho (22:30 PM): Red alert: Brenda is very drunk_

_From Minho (22:31 PM): Brenda is still very drunk and is pouncing on Thomas._

Newt read the text and bit his lip, not knowing what to do when his phone vibrated again.

_From Minho (22:34 PM): Update: Thomas has rejected her and Brenda is a sea of tears :(_

The blond replied, asking about the girl.

_From Minho (22:37 PM): Doesn't want to leave the bathroom, says she wants to leave but I'm too drunk to drive and I can't find Aris_

_From Minho (22:39 PM): Please come:(_

Newt read the last texts and decided to go quickly to his room for a coat, taking it and running to the exit of the flat to go to the party.

Upon arrival, there was no need to knock on the door since it was open, there were several people outside but it didn't compare with those that were on entering, there was a sea of people. Newt advanced among all looking for his friends, put his hand in the pocket of his coat, cursing for not finding his phone, remembering that he had forgotten it in his room when he entered for the coat. He let out a sigh, and continued walking through the house.

He found Minho playing Beer-pong at a table in the kitchen, and approached him.

"Minho, I thought you were taking care of Brenda." His friend told him to wait, and threw the ball, making it enter to a cup, everyone celebrated.

"Newt! You're here." Minho took a sip from his red cup. "Don't worry, Aris has everything under control, they already left." The blond let out a sigh of relief.

"How was she?" The Asian shrugged.

"Nothing she can't recover for. Although let me tell you that it was a little rough."

"Will you stay longer?" Newt asked, now aware that he could cross paths with Thomas at any time.

Minho didn't seem to listen to him, since the guys he played with had told him something, he moved away from Newt, making him sigh for the second time that night.

Someone knocked on the front door, and out of curiosity the blond went there. To his surprise, Thomas was there too.

"The neighbors have complained a lot about the noise, so the party is over." The police said, Thomas exchanged some words with them and nodded.

"You guys have already heard, the party is over." Everyone began to complain, Thomas shrugging and indicating that he couldn't do anything about it. Newt tried to look for Minho, not finding him.

"You came." Now Thomas was in front of him.

"Minho called me telling me that Brenda was really drunk and sad, so I came for her but apparently she had already left." Newt turned around looking everything around him except Thomas.

"It's enough." He smiled.

"What did you tell her?" Newt asked, worried. "Nothing about us, right?" Thomas denied.

"Just that I didn't want to kiss her." The blond nodded.

"I have to go." Newt put his hands in the back pocket of his pants where he always placed his keys, and didn't find them, he also look for them in his pockets and there was nothing, this couldn't be true. "Shit."

"What happen?"

"I forgot my keys and my phone." Newt leaned against the wall. "Aris is probably not at home and Minho... Minho!" Newt began to walk through the house being followed by the brunet, among the sea of people leaving. " I need to find him."

"He's gone." Thomas commented.

"What?" The boy stopped.

"He left when the police arrived with Teresa and other people to continue the party in another place." Newt raised his eyebrows.

"Bloody amazing." Newt leaned on one foot, and not wanting to, he decided he had no choice but to ask the brunet a favor. "Would you lend me your phone? To ask Aris if he is at our flat or to Minho if he will return soon." Thomas nodded, giving his phone to Newt. "Thank you." He took it in his hands and sent a text to Minho, since he was in Thomas' contacts. Minho answered immediately, saying he wouldn't go to the flat in all night, making Newt roll the eyes and Thomas laugh at the action. Newt asked the number of Aris to the Asian, he passed it and the blond sent his other roommate a text indicating that it was him and asking if he was at home, not receiving an answer for a few minutes, he extended the phone to Thomas. "Let me know if he answers."

The boy started walking around the house, there were only a few people left who were about to leave, so in a short time it would only be him and Thomas, which made him nervous.

"Do you want something to drink?" Thomas asked.

"Do you have chocolate milk?"

"He hasn't answered you?" Newt asked, while he was sitting in the kitchen counter, watching Thomas prepare the chocolate, the brunet denied.

"We have to talk." Thomas sentenced, extending a cup to Newt. The blond sighed, nodding. The truth was that he didn't want to talk to Thomas, he didn't want to know anything about it, he didn't want to forgive him. He knew it would be easier if they both ended whatever they had, but there was also something inside him that knew that he wasn't as happy as he was with the brunet by his side since a long time ago, and he didn't want that side to win. And that side would win if he listened to Thomas.

Newt went to the living room, sitting down and remembering the first time he was there, when he took the guitar and accused Thomas of using it to won over people. The two sat in the same couch, turning a bit to face each other.

"I didn't cheat on you." Newt's gaze fell on the boy in front of him. "I never would, I don't have the need." The blond squeezed the cup he had in his hands. "It hurts to think you thought I did." Newt nodded making it known to the brunet that he was listening, while taking a sip of his cup. "There are many crazy girls who always approach me and I used to end up sleeping with them but not now, because now I have you, and I only want you."

"It's fine." Newt said, trying hard not to be affected by Thomas' words. "I believe you, and sorry for exaggerating the situation." He shifted on the couch. "But I need time, because I don't think this should continue." The blond confessed, feeling a hole in his heart. Thomas grimaced.

"I will give you time," He commented. "But you will come back to me, because we belong together." Before Newt replied something on the matter, Thomas' phone began to rang, he took it from his pocket seeing the identifier. "I bet it's for you." The brunet extended the phone to Newt.

The blond took the cell phone and moved away from the place, answering.

"Hi, Newt." On the other side of the line Aris' voice was heard. "I read the text, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if you're at home to open, I've forgotten my keys and my phone."

"Oh, yeah. I am at home, and also Brenda's here, it was a challenge to bring her but now she is asleep in Minho's bed." Newt laughed. "So I'll hear the knock, don't worry." The blond thanked his friend and hung up.

When he reached the living room, he sat next to Thomas and extended his phone, thanking him.

"And what happened?" Thomas asked.

Newt looked at him, and it was at that moment that he realized how much he had missed him, although it was only a few days, he had really missed the brunet, and if that was the last moment he will spent with him for a while, Newt didn't want it to end there.

"He's not at home." Newt said, shrugging. Thomas smiled.

"It seems you'll have to stay."

The two entered Thomas' room, looking at the bed.

"Your house is so big, and you don't have a guests room?" Thomas denied.

"I don't need it."

"Of course you don't." Newt rolled the eyes. "I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you." The blond commented, looking away.

"That hasn't been a problem before." Newt denied.

"It's different, those times I wasn't mad at you."

"So you admit you're still mad?" Newt grimaced, denying again.

"No, but it's complicated." Thomas nodded, looking amused at the other boy. "Stop seeing me like that, I'm serious." Thomas nodded again.

"Well, you'll have to learn to share."

"I have an idea!" Newt said. "We can divide the bed." He took a pillow and placed it in the middle. "That's your side," He pointed to the left side of the bed. "And this is mine."

"Technically both are my side, the bed is mine." Newt rolled the eyes again.

"Focus, Tommy. That's not the situation now." The brunet went to his side.

"I'm going to miss hugging you, are you sure we have to do this?" The blond hid a smile, nodding, also lying on his side. "Will you sleep with clothes?"

"I didn't know you judged so much, Tommy."

"It must be uncomfortable, that's all." He replied, taking the pillow that divided both sides. "Besides, it's not something I haven't seen before."

"Tommy! Leave the pillow, we need a dividing line."

"What am I supposed to hug now if you don't want me to hug you and I can't hold the pillow neither?" Newt shrugged, letting out a small laugh. "It would all be easier if you only admitted that you love me."

Newt turned to see him. 

"I don’t love you."

"Keep saying that, but I don't think you'll convince yourself anytime soon." Thomas' phone vibrated, the boy took it and started reading the text, smiling instantly. Newt frowned. "Your roommate wants to know at what time you're going to arrive to open the door, because he has been waiting for you." Newt opened his eyes in surprise, trying to take Thomas' phone to answer Aris, the brunet took it away. "Hey, this is my side. I'm going to ask you to keep on yours, please." Newt moved away while complaining. "I'll tell him you will not go home because you prefer to stay," Thomas seemed to type the answer. "Because you love me." Newt tried to take the phone again. "On your side, please. I can't believe you're so rebellious."

Newt lied down, giving up, not before fighting a little with Thomas, and cursing him, trying hard to hide his blush.

"Good night, Newt." Thomas said, turning off the lamp. The blond enjoyed hearing those words.

"Night, Tommy."

Friday had arrived faster than Newt expected, all his friends were in his flat getting ready to go to the party.

"Newt, do you think my breast look bigger with this blouse?" Brenda was watching herself in the mirror of the blond's room, making him take off the view of his phone and turn to see her, frowning.

"I guess?" He shrugged. "I don't know, Brenda. Your breast haven't been my priority lately."

The girl sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry," She suddenly apologized. "That Thomas has talked to me again has kept me excited." The girl swayed her legs from side to side, Newt felt bad instantly. "It's the most superficial thing I've asked you, right?" He just looked at his friend and nodded slowly, both beginning to laugh.

The boys had decided that Newt would be the designated driver, since he didn't like to drink because it was very easy for him to get drunk.

The boys arrived when the party had already started, so the place was full.

Brenda, who had been the one driving, told the boys that she would find a place to park the car and that they could go inside, and so the boys got out, entering the house.

Minho indicated that he would go to the kitchen for some alcohol, and the other two boys nodded.

"You don't want anything?" The blond asked Aris, who only denied.

"Maybe later, for now I would like to be sober." Newt laughed, he was going to say something when someone interrupted them.

"Hello! Aris, right? "Thomas didn't wait for the boy to answer. "Can I steal him for a second?" He took Newt's arm, indicating who he was referring to. Aris just nodded confused.

Thomas took him by the hand and led him through the sea of people, entering a corridor, and then climbing some stairs. Newt just let himself be carried away, knowing that there was no point in arguing about it with the brunet.

Both entered a room at the end of the corridor. Upon entering Thomas released Newt's hand, the younger observing around him.

"Is this Alby's room?"

"No, it's for guests."

"So he does have a guest room." Thomas laughed, standing in front of the other boy.

"Have you already realized that we should be together?" Newt raised an eyebrow, placing his hand on Thomas' forehead.

"Are you okay? You're delirious." Thomas laughed again.

"I love you." Thomas kissed the minor's cheek, surprising him. "But now we need to take this seriously."

"I want to be with you," Newt admitted, looking at the other boy in the face, making him smile. "But I don't want to get hurt." He lowered his face, looking away from Thomas.

Thomas placed his hands on Newt's cheeks, caressing them.

"You want to be with me," Thomas repeated, Newt nodding slowly. "I want to be with you," The blond smiled. "I'm never going to hurt you, Newt. Never on purpose, and if something happens, we'll know how to fix it, yeah? You just have to trust me. Tell me before drawing conclusions, I would never lie to you." He continued stroking Newt's cheeks. "You are the most important thing I have now."

Thomas closed the distance between them kissing the blond, it was a slow kiss, unlike the ones that they had shared before. Thomas placed his hands on the boy's waist, and Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck. Newt had missed the feeling of the brunet's lips on his, and at this moment they felt so familiar. Thomas kissed him as if Newt was going to break at any moment, when they separated, Newt leaned his head on the athlete's chest.

"Does that mean we're already dating?" Thomas asked, making the younger laugh.

"Depends, is that what you want?" Thomas placed a kiss on Newt's lips, but now shorter.

"Of course."

"Then consider it your birthday present." Both laughed.

Thomas sat on the bed, and Newt on his lap, the two sharing kisses and laughter, too immersed in the moment.

"I think they're going to miss you at your party." Newt commented after they parted from a kiss.

"Fuck, the party." Thomas moved a lock of hair from the blond's forehead. "But I'm so comfortable here." Newt denied.

"You have to return downstairs."

"Will you come back home with me today?" Thomas stroked Newt's leg. "Tomorrow is my birthday..."

"You can't blackmail me all the time with that." The blond placed a kiss on Thomas' lips.

"I want to wake up next to you, the last time you slept in my bed you left without saying goodbye."

"Then, I suppose so."

The two boys had already left the room, Thomas' friends commenting that they had been looking for him when he reunited with them. Newt smiled at him and walked away, looking for his friends.

"Thomas is very happy." Brenda commented, while she was sitting in a couch next to Newt and Aris, the boys talking about something else.

"I guess." Newt smiled unconsciously, making Aris raise an eyebrow.

"Clare said she slept with him the last party." Brenda swayed her feet.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Clare is a liar?" Newt snapped, holding Brenda's drink while she stood up.

"I hadn't thought about that, but I don't think there's a need to lie." Brenda straighten her skirt with her hands. "Is that something Thomas wouldn't do?" Newt rolled the eyes.

Thomas' friends had bought him a cake, so everyone started to sing happy birthday to the boy. Newt was relatively close, smiling as he watched the brunet. When they ended singing, Thomas blew the candles and everyone applauded. One of his friends buried part of Thomas' face into the cake, staining him. Everyone laughed, and the music started playing again. 

Newt's phone rang and he realized it was her mother, she didn't use to call him often, so he decided to leave the house to answer. He had a fairly short conversation with her, had only called to invite him to a dinner the following Friday, since she was going to the country to visit her aunt. Newt wanted to tell her that he would be busy, but she convinced him in the end. The boy hung up the phone, looking at the sky, and leaning on the railing at the entrance.

Minho had drunk too much, and you could tell by the way he walked. Brenda found him swaying on the stairs, took him by the arm and led him to the floor below. The boy ran out the kitchen door that was heading towards the garden outside, approaching the sidewalk. Brenda ran after him, to make sure he wasn't going to get hurt. The boy bowed, starting to vomit in the garden, the girl only began to caress his back, in sign of support. Brenda looked up and saw that Newt was in the entrance, smiled and turned his attention back to the Asian.

"I thought you were going to leave." Newt turned and smiled at the other boy.

"And you were planning to stop me with a face full of chocolate?" The blond laughed, approaching the athlete. "Hadn't I promised to go with you?"

Thomas approached and kissed Newt's cheek, staining him with frosting, Newt just complained, trying to get away. The brunet extended napkins to the minor.

"You have to help me." Newt just turned the eyes, but he took the napkins and wiped his cheek, then approached the athlete and started cleaning his face.

Brenda kept taking care of Minho, who was still vomiting, the girl thought it would be a good idea to ask Newt for help, so that he could go for paper and water while she looked after Minho. The girl raised her head, ready to call him, when she noticed that the blond wasn't alone, he was with Thomas.

She decided not to call him, confused by the scene in front of her and curious to see what was happening, to where would it lead. She frowned as Newt cleaned Thomas' face with napkins, both boys smiling.

Brenda's heart ached when she noticed that Thomas was leaning down and placing his lips on Newt's, she couldn't take her eyes off the two boys in front of her, noticing how the athlete placed his hands on his friend's cheeks, and kissed him, slowly. Brenda had never seen Thomas kiss someone with the delicacy with which he kissed Newt, as if he were something fragile, something meaningful. Brenda felt tears wanting to get out of her eyes. He had never treated anyone like that, not even the Thomas of his dreams.

Minho stopped vomiting, the girl came out of her thoughts, looking away from the boys kissing and concentrating on the boy in front of her. She decided that she had to leave before they saw her, forcing her legs to move, she took Minho and guided him back to the party to take him to the bathroom.

The two boys parted, smiling.

"Let me know when you want to leave, okay?" Newt nodded, placing a kiss on Thomas' cheek and hugging him. "Do you want us to go now?" The blond laughed as he was surrounded by the other boy's arms as well, Newt denied.

"I have to tell my friends first. Oh, fuck." The blond came out of the athlete's grip.

"What's wrong?" Thomas started playing with one of Newt's hands.

"They had decided that I would be the designated driver."

"I can drive them home," Thomas said. "I haven't drunk." Newt smiled.

"Yes, I'll ask them." Newt placed a short kiss on Thomas' lips, never getting tired of it. "I'll look for them and I'll let you know, okay?" Thomas nodded.

They returned to the party, Newt looking everywhere for his friends.

"Hey, Newt!" Teresa touched his shoulder, calling his attention, smiling at him.

"Hi." Newt gave her a small smile.

"I want you to know that I'm very happy for you and Thomas," The girl placed an arm on the blond's shoulder. "He loves you so much." 

"Thank you, Teresa." Newt flushed. The girl turned to say hello to another person who had spoken to her and then returned her sight to Newt. "Did you happen to see Minho?" The girl laughed.

"He was drunk as a skunk, Aris and Brenda were taking care of him. They just left like five minutes ago." Newt placed a surprised look. "You should call them." The boy nodded and said goodbye to Teresa, taking out his phone to dial Brenda.

After several tones, Brenda's voice sounded from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Brenda! Teresa told me you left already, are you fine? Who's driving? "

"Aris is. He still hadn't started drinking when I told him we should leave. I looked for you, but I didn't find you anywhere, and Minho felt bad enough to wait more." On the other side, the boy could hear the babbling of a very drunk Minho, he smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Don't worry, see you later, okay?" Newt swallowed hard, pacing from side to side.

"I don't think I'm going home today, do you think you can take care of Minho?" The boy bit his lip, worried. "Or ask Aris if he can do it."

"I'll do it." Newt collided with someone and apologized. "That's what friends do, isn't it?" Brenda's voice sounded different, Newt couldn't tell what it was. "They support each other."

"Yes." He assured, confused.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked, Newt bit his lip again.

"Sonya called me, she feels bad, you know, boys problems. I'll go with her."

"I understand. Say hi for me, yeah?"

They exchanged a few more words and Newt hung up, noticing that Thomas was in front of him, he watched the time on his phone and smiled, turning to see the brunet again.

"Happy Birthday." Thomas placed a smile on his face.

"Let's get out of here."

"Good morning, Tommy." Thomas felt how Newt placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, and smiled, tightening the grip he had on the younger. "Happy birthday." Newt placed a kiss on Thomas' nose again.

Thomas kept the blond in his arms for a while, till the younger managed to convince him to get out of bed to prepare breakfast, according to the blond, a special birthday breakfast.

The boys had finished eating it, and Newt was sitting in the brunet's lap, both of them in the living room.

"What do you want to do, legal man?" Newt placed a kiss on Thomas' cheek, the brunet seemed to think about it, smiling at the end.

Newt walked slowly, leaning against the wall of a cabin, turning on both sides, watching carefully. He stepped on a branch, making it break, he cursed but kept walking. He pressed the gun to his chest, and stopped abruptly, hearing a noise.

"Shit!" He shouted when Thomas appeared behind him, the blond started to run and to laugh desperately, Newt tripped and fell to the floor, cursing again. Thomas placed himself on top of him, pointing the paintball gun at him. Newt turned, now facing Thomas.

"Will you still be my lover after this?" Newt laughed again.

"Fuck you."

"I will always love you." Newt raised his middle finger, showing it to the athlete. Thomas shot him, and raised his hands in victory.

"Ouch, that will leave a bruise." Newt commented, taking his paintball gun and shooting Thomas too.

"Hey, you're supposed to be dead." Newt laughed, getting up.

"I needed you with me on the side of the dead."

"I knew you couldn't make it without me." Newt shot him again, and Thomas ran after the boy, starting a battle.

They were in Thomas' car, both had small spots of paint on their faces and hands, they were kissing.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Newt commented, separating from the kiss.

"See you on Monday, okay?" The blond nodded, stroking the other boy's face. "I'll miss you." Newt laughed, and placed a final kiss on the athlete's lips.

"Try not to do it much. Goodbye, Tommy."

Aris denied while Minho kept talking, Newt laughed and tried to control his breathing. Brenda appeared through the doors of the cafeteria and soon sat next to the boys.

"What's happening?" She asked, placing an apple in front of her.

"Minho was telling us about his experience on Friday."

"We were so fucking worried." The girl took her bottle of water and took a sip. Minho waved his hand, not giving it importance. "How is Sonya?" Brenda asked, directing the conversation to Newt, who only raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You were supposed to see her after the party, right?" The boy remembered the excuse he had given Brenda on Friday, and nodded energetically.

"Oh yeah. She's already better. Love problems, you know." The girl nodded.

"You haven't date anyone for a long time." She said out of nowhere, taking a bite of her apple. Minho and Aris just listened, as they also were eating their lunch.

"I guess." He answered, Minho giving him a significant look.

"I know how to fix it." Brenda smiled and put down her apple. Minho gave a small laugh along with Aris, and Brenda turned to see them. "Don't worry guys, I will also help you." This time both laughed heartily. "Listen," The girl spoke again, this time directing to Newt. "There's an exchange guy, he's English like you, so I thought you'd get along." Newt frowned. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's bisexual and he's pretty handsome as well. I talked with him about you and seemed interested."

"I don't know." Newt thought about how Thomas would take that, surely not very well.

"Why not?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even know if I want to date someone." The girl looked at him serious.

"It will do you good." She finished the conversation.

Brenda, as promised, introduced the two boys that week on a break. Newt was reading a book, under the shade of one of the big trees in the school garden, when his friend appeared with a tall boy with blue eyes and black hair. Newt endured the urge to sigh heavily.

"Newt." The blond took his eyes off the book, giving them a fake smile. "He's Jace." The blond looked at him, the boy was good-looking, and he knows that in the past he would have been thankful with Brenda, but now he couldn't think in nothing more but Thomas.

"Hi." The boy said, giving Newt a smile. "Can I sit?" The blond perceived the accent marked on the other boy's voice, and sighing he nodded.

"I leave you guys." Brenda left before Newt could stop her.

The boy sat next to him on the grass, Newt didn't know what to do, usually with a boy he knew was interested in him, he would flirt too much but now he felt uncomfortable. Newt was still holding the book, the boy took it from his hands.

"I like your choice in books." He commented while leafing through it.

"Have you read it?" The boy just nodded. "So you're English, huh?" Jace laughed.

"Does it show a lot?" The boy placed the book on the grass, making his accent thicker, Newt laughed. "Don't you miss England?"

Thomas left the building, planning to ask Newt if he wanted to go to lunch, but when passing by the school garden he saw the blond. Newt was with a boy, Thomas hadn't seen before. The two seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, Newt was smiling. Thomas pulled out his phone and dialed Newt's number, still watching him. He watched as the boy pulled the phone out of his backpack when he heard it, and also noticed when the blond smiled, telling the other boy he would answer.

"Tommy." The blond spoke in a sweet way, softening Thomas' heart.

"Newt, babe." Newt ran his hand through his hair, happy for the nickname.

"What happen?"

"I wanted to ask if you want to go eat."

"Sure, where are you?"

"You look cute." The blond turned around, making his smile bigger when he saw Thomas.

"Wait." Newt hung up, and turned to see the other boy, telling him something and then standing up, taking his things and walking away from the place. Newt walked towards Thomas, stopping in front of him.

"Let's go."

The two boys headed to Thomas' car. When closing the doors, Newt approached the brunet and placed a kiss on his lips, trying to deepen it.

"Hey." Thomas smiled, and turned on the car. "Why so sweet?" Newt shrugged, and placed a final kiss on Thomas' cheek.

"I missed you." The blond confessed.

"Nice." They stopped at a red light. "Who was the guy with you?"

There was a small silence, until Newt decided to speak. "It's kinda funny," He started playing with his hands. "Brenda thinks I've been alone for a long time."

"So?"

"She introduced us." The blond let out a nervous laugh, and Thomas opened his eyes in surprise, letting out a disapproving sound.

Thomas didn't say another word, they had agreed before that they wanted to eat something simple, so they ended up in a fast food restaurant. Being there, the situation didn't change, Thomas still didn't talk much, so the blond had to fill the silences, trying to get Thomas to join, and although in parts he did, his answers were short.

"Do you want to come in?" They were outside Newt's flat, the Sun was already hiding and the blond didn't want to get away from Thomas.

"I don't know." The brunet replied sincerely, Newt didn't give him time to think about it anymore.

"Come on." He gave Thomas' hand a light squeeze and had him lower the car.

The two were in the room of the blond, sitting on the bed, silence surrounded them.

"What's wrong?" Newt was the first to speak. "It's the first time I've seen you so quiet and it scares me." The blond let out a small nervous laugh.

"Do you really like me?" Newt looked at him worriedly, taking one of his hands instantly.

"Tommy." He stroked the boy's hand, and blushed. "What's that for?" Thomas shrugged.

"It doesn't seem to matter to you." Thomas confessed. "You haven't even told Brenda about us, you decided to go out with someone rather than tell her the truth." The brunet ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Do you only like this because it's secret?"

"No, Tommy, how can you think that?"

"I don't know what to think, Newt." The boy stood up. "I think it's better if I leave." Newt also stood up and stopped Thomas.

"I know I've done wrong," Newt admitted. "But don't leave." He placed his hands on Thomas' face.

"Why?" Thomas looked tired.

"I love you." Newt blushed, it was the first time he admitted that out loud, although he had already felt it for a while. Thomas smiled and carried the boy in front of him, taking him to the bed.

"I'll tell Brenda, okay?" Thomas was stroking Newt's face as they looked into each other's eyes, and only nodded.

"Hey,"

"What?" Newt smiled while asking.

"I love you too."

"Hi, Bren." The girl looked at Newt, who was sitting in one of the park benches where they had agreed to meet. Brenda gave him a smile, and sat beside him, thanking Newt for the coffee he gave her.

"What's wrong, Newt?" The girl had a strange feeling in her stomach, but she kept smiling. The boy nodded, trying to find the words.

"I need to tell you something." Brenda raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I don't know how to start," He looked down and let out a small laugh, Brenda closed her eyes.

"I know," Brenda confessed, Newt tensing instantly. "I saw you kissing at his birthday party." Brenda moved her feet nervously, not wanting to ask but knowing she needed to. "Was it just a kiss?" Newt's face gave her the clue that _no_ , and the girl's heart sank. " _Oh_."

"Brenda, I couldn't control it. I swear I tried, I even walked away because I didn't want to hurt you." The girl left the coffee on the bench.

"But?" There was a silence before Newt spoke again.

"I love him." The girl nodded slowly, trying to process everything.

"And he loves you back?" The girl kept her gaze on the blond's face until she saw him nod weakly.

"I need time." The girl commented, Newt trying to speak again but being interrupted. "I'm hurt," She admitted. "That it was Thomas is not the most important thing, but it hurts more that you have hidden it from me. We're friends, Newt." The girl covered her face with her hands, ashamed. "You heard me talk like an idiot of him and you decided not to say anything about it!" Newt nodded slowly, guilt painted on his face. "On the other hand," The girl let out a big sigh, taking her hands away of her face. "I'm happy for you." Brenda smiled slightly. "Of course it would be you! You're everything anyone would want." Newt denied, but Brenda ignored him. "I'm happy you like someone, and you gave love a chance." The blond smiled sincerely. "It's just that," The girl looked up at the sky. "I don't understand something." She returned her gaze to the boy next to her. "All the times you told me all those negative things about Thomas, and that he wasn't good enough for me," Newt looked down. "Is he good enough for you?"

Newt was silent, and answered honestly. "I don't know." The girl nodded, remaining quiet for a moment.

"Thanks for telling me, it has freed me." The girl confessed. "My thoughts will no longer be consumed in that athlete and it makes me happy." Both laughed. "But seriously, thank you. You could have kept it as a secret for much longer but you decided to tell me."

"But that's what I did," Newt admitted. "It's been longer than you think, and that makes me a terrible friend." The blond put a grimace on his face, and the girl placed one of her hands on Newt's arm, comforting him.

"You aren't, would a terrible friend feel guilt? Of course not." Brenda caressed the blond's arm. "You were afraid and I understand. You've never been a fan of feeling things," The girl smiled. "I'm glad to know that for the first time you let yourself be guided by them." The girl took a sip of her coffee. "Would a terrible friend know my favorite coffee?" They laughed again, and start watching the lake in front of them. Newt felt the greatest relief, while Brenda laughed at the pigeons.

"Hey," Newt approached and leaned on the locker next to Thomas', looking at the boy. "Do you have practice today?" Thomas nodded and greeted back, smiling at the blond. "I wanted to ask you something. My mom is coming from England, and has this stupid dinner. Do you want to join me? If you think it's too soon, I would understand, it’s like whatever.” Thomas nodded, closing his locker.

"Do I have to wear a tie?" Newt laughed, and denied. "I'll come to your flat later, then."

Newt smiled and approached the other boy, surrounding Thomas' neck with his arms, the athlete raised an eyebrow.

"This is new."

"Is it okay?"

"I like it." Newt smiled again and placed a kiss on Thomas' lips, the brunet leaned into the lockers and placed his hands on the other boy's waist.

"What's going on here?" Minho appeared, causing the two boys to separate. Newt buried his face in Thomas' neck, placing a kiss there and leaving the hiding place.

"We are together." Newt confessed, taking Thomas' hand, squeezing it.

"This is brand new information, which I had obviously not heard before." Newt rolled the eyes. “Congratulations guys, seriously. As Newt's best friend, it's my obligation to tell you that if you get to hurt him,”

"Minho, stop it!" Brenda came to his side, interrupting them. Smiling at the two boys in front of them, and greeting them. "I'm almost sure you're bothering them." Newt laughed.

"Did you already know about this?" Minho asked, surprised. The girl nodded, dedicating a complicit smile to Newt. "Good." Minho smiled equally at the blond. "I wasn't bothering them, I was just giving Thomas _the talk_." Brenda laughed, denying.

"We're going to eat, are you guys coming?" Thomas gave the blond a look, and he nodded. "Great, Aris is already at the entrance, we'll wait for you there." Minho and Brenda walked away from the boys. Thomas leaned into a locker again, taking Newt's hand and playing with it, he smiled.

"We are together." He repeated, with a smile on his face. Newt let out a small laugh, and brought his lips together with Thomas'.


End file.
